


You Saw Through Me

by DustyTales



Series: I'm Ready Now [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Pack Dynamics, Slut Shaming, Verbal Abuse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: Omega Dick Week Day 1: Prompt - Pregnant DickAdditional prompt: Not knowing the fatherDick has an announcment to make to his pack, and he is terrified.>Previously titled "Instinct's Pull"





	You Saw Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the themes in this are inspired by canine behavior. Since ABO is based off of wolf pack heiriarchy, I decided to apply another canine instinct on them, since it's one specifically related to shows of dominance: submissive peeing.  
> It isn't played in a sexual light but I suspect someone will take that way so whatever.  
> Also Bruce is an abusive, slut shaming dickwad in this, fair warning.

The fact Dick had called the entire pack together did not bode well. They all knew Bruce and Jason could barely stand to be in the same room, and it had taken Dick privately telling Jason that he "needed his support" against Bruce to get the two alphas together.

Jason was clearly not happy that Dick needing him there didn't mean he got to know what the hell was happening before anyone else. It was written all over Jason's face. It was clearly one of those moments Jason was regretting being part of the pack again at all, but the waves of anxiety coming off of his brother kept him in the room. Neither Jason nor Tim liked the way Bruce treated Dick, so as the two alphas and the teenage beta sat waiting in the den, the tension was palpable.

Dick hesitated just outside the door to where his family was arranged. He felt sick with terror. The omega knew this was going to end terribly for him, but he didn't really have any other option. His pack was the only place he really had to turn. So steeling his resolve and squaring his shoulders back, he marched into the room.

Three sharp sets of eyes were on him in a moment, but he refused to give in to his instinct to drop his gaze in submission. He looked at each of his brothers and than Bruce, his alpha, in turn, took a deep breath, and began.

"I have an announcement to make." Dick said rather unnecessarily. Jason would likely have sassed him for it if Dick's fear scent wasn't already clogging the air. The family knew that something was  _ wrong _ . "I… don't think you're going to like it… I'm… fuck, this is hard. I'm…"

"You smell different." Bruce interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Dick swallowed. He'd been trained by Bruce since childhood to resist the urge to cave to an alphas will. He'd been knocking alphas flat on their asses every night of his life since he was 10, for fucks sake! He was strong enough to maintain eye contact with his own alpha, and would  _ not  _ give in to the cold stare that met his own.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Dick agreed, "That'd be because uh… I'm pregnant."

Both of Dick's brothers tensed, but the omega didn't turn to look at them. He wasn't going to break eye contact with Bruce, not right now when it  _ meant  _ something.

"I didn't know you had an alpha." Bruce rumbled, his expression stoic but his scent turning spicey with anger.

Dick had to close his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea, but he refused to lower his head. Maybe he couldn't hold Bruce's gaze, but he would  _ not  _ bow. 

"I don't." Dick choked out, hating himself as fear caused his voice to quiver.

Dick's eyes snapped open as a fierce growl ripped from Jason's throat, and the omega's knees nearly gave out. Even this early in his pregnancy his hormones were going haywire, so even a challenge like that from his own little brother was more than his body wanted to take. He'd expected anger from Bruce, but not Jason. God, no, he needed Jason to back him up...

"Dick," Jason growled dangerously, "Did an alpha…  _ hurt you? _ "

Dick felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave. Jason  _ was  _ on his side. He wanted to know if his brother needed protecting, if Jason needed to hunt down a man who'd forced Dick to submit against his will. Jason had smelled Dick's fear and immediately jumped to the conclusion he needed his pack to protect him, and the alpha was ready to pounce.

"No! No, Little Wing, I wasn't…. This wasn't  _ planned  _ but it was-" Dick coughed, feeling a hot flush rise in his cheeks, "Compleately consensual."

Jason's hackles fell immediately, but Dick wasn't given any time to breathe.

"Who's the father?" Bruce asked, or rather demanded. It was an alpha's command, and even with Dick's thorough training, it was a command he could not deny. The omega couldn't meet Bruce's eyes, and he could feel himself begin to shake, but he  _ would. Not. Bow. _

"I don't know."

"What was that?" Bruce snapped, the pure outrage sparking an anger in Dick that gave him the strength to return his father's challenge once again.

"I said I don't know." Dick repeated, stronger this time, his eyes boring into the alpha's with a heat neither of his brothers had ever seen before.

Bruce stood, storming across the room to stop only inches from his eldest son. Despite closing the distance before he spoke, the angry roar that came from the pack leaders chest was deafening, and the last of Dick's resolve crumbled like tissue paper. 

"For YEARS I've been telling you!" Bruce bellowed, " _ YEARS  _ I've been warning you that if you didn't stop opening your legs for every alpha who'll fit between them you'd end up like this! An  _ unclaimed  _ omega  _ whore  _ with a brood of  _ bastards!  _ Did you even THINK about the consequences?! Of what this will mean for the pack?! That the Wayne family's one and  _ only  _ omega got knocked up by some man whose name you didn't even bother to ask for?!"

Dick had never been good at withstanding Bruce's anger, but pregnancy hormones made the insistent tug of his instincts too much to bare. Tears began to trickle down Dick's cheeks, which was how he normally dealt with it, but his unclaimed omega instincts were so very desperate for his alpha's approval his legs couldn't stand his weight any longer. Dick had never physically gotten on his knees before Bruce in his adult life, but in that moment, his legs gave out, and Dick sunk, sobbing, into a submissive bow.

But even as his body betrayed him, Dick's mind held out. "I-I'm n-n-not a wh-hore!" The omega choked, fisting his hands defiantly in the carpet he couldn't manage to lift his eyes from.

Bruce's growl was fierce and threatening, causing Dick to let out an involuntary whimper.

"You're a disgrace is what you are! Ever since you presented you've been nothing but a little  _ knot slut!  _ How is it you don't know, huh? How many alphas have you slept with this month? Or are you not sure cause you took two in the same night like the little whore we both know you are?! Did you even bother with protection?!"

Dick bowed so low his nose touched the floor, trembling and whimpering.

Bruce snarled again, yanking the omega up by the collar and shaking him.

"I asked you a question you little slut!" 

Dick could hardly breathe he was crying so hard, so his answer came out a pathetic stutter. "I-I us-sed p-prot-tection!"

Bruce scoffed. "Not well though, huh? It's not hard to put on a fucking condom, but I guess it gets hard to remember to put a wrapper on them all with how many knots you must take."

"That's enough, Bruce!"

Bruce dropped Dick, uncaring as he crumpled to the floor. He turned his fiery gaze to Jason, who now stood, teeth bared in a challenge.

Bruce growled. "This doesn't concern you, Jason."

"Like hell, it doesn't!" Jason barked, "If you think I'm about to stand here and let you abuse my brother, you've got another thing coming, motherfucker!"

Tim skirted around where the two alphas squared up, slipping behind Bruce's back to help Dick up off the floor.

Though the omega's sobs had died down, his eyes were hazy and his body shook. He had been forced into such a deep state of submission by Bruce's manhandling the world around him had slipped out of focus. When he felt someone grab his arm, he jumped, whimpering, until Tim's families beta scent washed over him. He relaxed and allowed his little brother to throw Dick's arm around his shoulders and haul him to his feet. His legs wobbled in protest, but Tim took his weight easily and allowed his older brother to stay standing. 

Bruce and Jason continued to snarl at each other, but Dick was so far gone he wasn't sure if there were even words behind the threatening noises. He just knew he was  _ scared  _ and  _ exhausted  _ and  _ wet  _ and needed the fighting to  _ stop. _

Dick actually hadn't realized until that moment that he was wet. Why was he wet? As he became more aware of his body again, the pungent smell of urine hit his nose, and tears of shame welled up in his eyes.

Dick had not been forced to bow to an alpha since he was a pup, but submitting like that was not  _ completely _ foreign to him. But this. This had never happened to Dick before in his life.

Dick knew it wasn't an uncommon instinct for pack members low in the hierarchy to urinate as a sign of submission to their alpha. And it was especially common in omegas, due to their natural instinct to submit. But it was a  _ fear  _ response, a person's body screaming "I'm so sorry, alpha, I was bad but I'll be a good boy, I promise. Please don't be mad." It was a level of submission so low, it was their instincts signalling they acknowledged they were  _ beneath  _ their alpha, and they acknowledged it by  _ soiling themselves. _

Dick was man enough to admit that in very bad moments, when he was a very young pup crying because he was in trouble, he'd felt that shameful tug on his bladder. And that was when these sorts of things tended to happen, to pups when they were scared they had made their parent angry with them. Some omegas have big problems with it as pups, but Dick had never been a submissive peer. He'd never done it once in his entire life. 

Dick was 23 years old, and he had just  _ pissed himself  _ in front of  _ everyone  _ because Bruce yelled at him. In a different pack, it would have meant he yeiled his position above his brothers and agreed to occupy the absolute lowest rung of the ladder. But Jason's challenge in response to Bruce forcing Dick to submit so low eased his anxiety of that, at least. Jason and Tim wouldn't do that to Dick, so all Dick had to contend with was the shame. The shame that Officer Dick Grayson, the feared vigilante Nightwing, had crumpled like a cheap suit under his father's wrath, and peed himself like a child.

Dick couldn't hold back the tears of frustration and shame, sagging against his brother as the stench of his pathetic surrender threatened to knock his legs out from under him again. The urine that clung to his legs and soaked into his shoes reeked of fear and desperation, and he let out a broken sob, disgusted with himself.

It was Tim who pulled him from his spiral.

"Jason!" The beta snapped, "This fighting needs to stop! Do your dumb alpha bullshit later, put a pin in it, whatever! Just get over here and help me!"

The two alphas fell silent, and with one last growl, Jason turned his back on Bruce.

"This isn't over." He threw over his shoulder, as he took Dick's other arm. The exit was far from graceful, and Dick let out another pathetic noise when he felt one of his feet squish wetly in his shoes, but his brothers said nothing. They took his weight like the silent protectors they were, and helped their broken brother limp his way out of the Manor.

"I've got a safe house less than 10 minutes from here," Jason reassured Dick as they made it out to the driveway, "You'll be safe there. We'll get you cleaned up, you can stay as long as you need to. Until you have your pup, if that's what you need."

The offer was so generous Dick could barely even process it. So he focused on what was in front of him: Tim opening the door of Jason's perfectly maintained Mustang. 

"No, no… can't get in. I'm… wet." Dick hung his head, so exhausted and ashamed he could barely form complete sentences. "And dirty. Ruin it."

Jason rolled his eyes, helping him into the backseat despite his protests. "Oh, shut up. You're more important the the stupid leather seats." 

Tim was forced to help Dick buckle himself in the omega's hands shook so badly, causing Dick to hang his head in a shameful whimper. 

"I'm sorry. I'm pathetic. I-I'm a huge fuck up."

"None of that." Tim said firmly as he slipped into the backseat with his brother. "You did nothing wrong."

Dick blinked at his youngest brother in confusion as Jason started the car. 

"But-but… you saw me… and when Bruce grabbed me and I… I'm so  _ pathetic  _ but I was just so  _ scared-" _

"You heard the kid." Jason interrupted, "Zip it with that shit. You had a  _ trauma reaction  _ to being  _ threatened.  _ Bruce is the one who fucked up here. And I'm not gonna let him get away with it."

There was silence for a beat before Jason spoke again.

"We're a pack, Dick. Family. And the pack looks out for each other, with or without the alpha's approval."

Dick's heart clenched, and he felt tension he'd been carrying for days bleed from his body, tension he'd been carrying since he'd seen that little pink plus sign staring up at him from his bathroom counter.

Dick's brothers were there for him, even in his darkest hour. He wouldn't have to go through this alone.

And for the first time in God knows how long, Dick Grayson felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now I guess. Didn't plan that but now I can't help myself.


End file.
